


Perception

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Everyone is graceful in their own way
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Perception

Willow watches from the sidelines as Buffy and Kendra move in perfect synchronization. There’s a grace to their movements that she’s never had. Her mother had signed her up for a ballet class in grade school, but the thought of performing in public made Willow sick and she never went back. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of watching Buffy perform this dance.

Buffy watches Willow entering the latest data into the computer. Her fingers move gracefully over the keyboard. Buffy wishes she could do more than just hunt and peck at the keys. It would make doing her homework a lot faster. Willow is good at that, just like she’s good at everything.

Kendra observes them both. She wishes she could find a way to gracefully alert Buffy and Willow to their attraction for each other. She’s surprised they haven’t figured it out yet. Americans are so strange.  



End file.
